


Phantom of the Opera

by sunsets12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Damian will have more angst than Marinette, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Which is unusual for this ship, it will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a perfectly normal ensemble member of the opera—except for the fact that she gets singing lessons from her mysterious angel of music and is close friends with the Wayne family, who just so happen to be the new patrons of the opera house.(You don't have to have watched Phantom of the Opera to read this)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t going to completely follow Phantom of the opera—for example, it’s going to have a happy ending and they’re won’t be a Raoul (batfamily) and Christine (Marinette) romance. This beginning chapter is the prologue, and all of the auctioneer's dialogue is taken straight from the script, so it's not mine. Enjoy.

Tim Drake was sitting patiently listening to the auctioneer go through the different objects waiting for just the one he was going to gift to his brother, Damian.  
  


"665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

Tim held his hand up to win this one. He knew it was once his brother's, and hoped that it would cheer him up after the death of this wife. After winning it, he got up to leave only to be stopped by the next lot.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"


	2. Think of Me/Angel of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter still follows the musical pretty closely, but it will eventually diverge. Also a lot of the dialogue is once again taken directly from the script. I recommend that while you read this chapter, you listen to the corresponding songs (aka the songs in the chapter title). 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the manager, Damocles, began. “Some of you might have heard rumors of my retirement. It is true. These two men, Max and Kim, are here to take over for me.” Turning to the two new managers, Damocles continued, “Meet Mme. Tsurguri.”

“Hello, gentlemen. We take particular pride in our ballet, which I am in charge of.”

“Who are those two beautiful young ladies?”

“Monsieur, the one on the right is my daughter Kagami Tsurguri, and the one on the left is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Dupain-Cheng you say? Any relation to the violinist?”

“Yes, she is Sabine Cheng’s only child.”

Lila coughs looking at Damocles, “Our leading soprano for five seasons now is one Lila Rossi,” Damocles says.

“An honor,” Lila says, smirking at the two new managers.

“I would love to hear your voice,” Max says, “What about a solo from the show you are preparing? Hannibal, correct?”

“Well, if you want.” Lila clears her throat looking to the orchestra.

“My diva commands,” Nino mumbled beginning to play the piano.

“Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart . . .” Lila sang in a strong but shrill voice, only to be cut off by a backdrop falling next to her.

“He’s here,” Kagami began, “the Phantom.”

“I cannot work in these conditions!” Lila screamed in her heavy Italian accent, “This is ridiculous. Unless your new managers figure out a way to get rid of this damned phantom, I am leaving, and you will be without your Primadonna!” Lila stormed out ignoring Kim begging her to come back.

Max turned to Damocles, “Why are you retiring again?”

“My health. Good luck, gentlemen.”

“I have a message from the Opera Ghost,” Madame Tsurguri interrupted the managers’ panic.

“God, lord you’re all insane,” Max said.

“He welcomes you to his opera house and commands that you leave box five empty and continue to pay his salary.”

“His opera house? His salary?”

“His salary used to be twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more with the Wayne family as your patrons.”

“Well, that won’t matter if this production does not happen. Who is the understudy?”

“There is no understudy,” Nino said.

“Marinette could sing it,” Kagami interrupted, smiling at her friend.

“The chorus girl?”

“She’s been taking lessons.”

“Well, let’s hear her sing.” Marinette shakily stepped up next to Nino.

Singing quietly, Marinette performed the same aria that Lila had sung just moments before. “If she can’t sing any louder than this, we’re doomed.”

‘Okay,’ Marinette thought to herself, ‘sing a little louder,’

As Marinette’s voice rose, the onlookers stared in awe, hearing her singing voice for the first time. It was like an angel.

“We have our new leading soprano,” Kim whispered to his friend.

“That we do.”

\------

“Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . .”

As Marinette finished her aria, she looked into the audience and smiled as she got a standing ovation.

“Is that Marinette,” Tim asked, turning to his brothers, Dick and Jason.

“Bravo!” Jason exclaimed, standing up.

“She did a fantastic job,” Dick added. “I wonder if she remembers us.”

“Let’s go visit her after the opera.”

\------

“Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…” marinette heard the voice of her angel through the walls, and as she walked toward the sound, she was stopped by Kagami.

“Marinette, you did such a great job. I can’t believe I’ve never heard you sing before. Who is your tutor?”

“Before mother died, she said that she would send the Angel of Music to visit me. She did. He’s here in this room, and I can hear him calling me. He’s always with me, and he’s the genius behind my voice.”

“Marinette, we’ve been friends for years, and I know that you have an active imagination, but certainly, you cannot actually believe this. You’re talking in riddles, and it isn’t like you. Snap out of it.”

“He’s with me even now,” Marinette said, slipping down to the floor in an almost trance-like state.

Kagami grabbed her hands in an attempt to calm her down, and she felt how ice-cold Marinette’s hands were. “Marinette, you need to breathe. You’re freezing. Come on, we are going to your new dressing room, so you can relax. You’ve had quite a hectic night.” Marinette allowed Kagami to guide her, but as she turned around last minute, she could have sworn that she saw a shadow running away.

\-----

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng did a fantastic job today, don’t you agree, Kim?”

“Yes, she is quite the talented young Primadonna. Anyway, Monsieurs this is young Dupain-Cheng’s room.”

“Thank you for leading us here,” Dick smiled at the two managers, silently dismissing them.

“Marinette, you did a fantastic job,” Tim began holding out a bouquet of flowers towards the young soprano. “We really enjoyed the opera tonight.”

“So you all really are the new patrons, aren’t you? I heard the rumors of it of course, but I wasn’t sure. It’s so great to see you all again.” As Marinette hugged each of the brothers, the hair on the back of her neck rose, warning her that she was being watched.

How was someone watching here in her personal room? There weren’t any windows, and surely no one was hiding behind any of the furniture.

“How did you learn to sing so well?”

“I was visited by the angel of music.”

“No doubt about it, Marinette. Would you like to come out to dinner with my brothers and I to celebrate your victory tonight?”

“Oh, Dick, I would love to, but the angel is very strict, and I don’t think he would allow it.” The three brothers looked to each other in silent questioning. Was Marientte being serious when she talked of the angel? Or was it just an excuse to avoid them? Surely if it was just an excuse, Marinette would have come up with a more realistic one.

Why would Marinette be making things up about an angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. The Mirror/Phantom of the Opera/Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Some of the dialogue is taken straight from the songs, but this is also the chapter where things start to deviate from the musical. Enjoy!

“Insolent boys,” Marinette heard a voice coming from the walls, and she felt herself shake. Her angel was mad. “They’re pretending like they had anything to do with our victory tonight. Now they have the gall to pull you away from your studies. You’re not to go to dinner with them.”

“Of course, Angel. I’m sorry; they’re childhood friends of mine, and I got distracted. My soul was weak, forgive me. I was wondering, if you would allow me to see you? You helped me get to where I was tonight, and I want to thank you face-to-face.” Marinette wrung her hands together waiting for a response.

“Flattering child you shall know me. You’ll see why in shadow, I hide. Look in the mirror.” Turning around to face the wall length mirror, Marinette was faced with a tall man who looked about her age. Half of his face was concealed with a bone white mask, but the half that wasn’t covered, was striking in its sharpness. As a matter of fact, Marinette thought that he looked somewhat familiar…

Marinette’s thoughts were cut off by the man—angel, ghost?—opening the mirror and offering his hand out to her. Marinette accepted the hand and was led through what seemed to be endless darkness, with only the lantern the Phantom was holding for light.

“Am I dreaming?” Marinette asked disrupting the silence that had settled upon them in the deep catacombs of the Opera Populaire.

The Phantom didn’t answer. Instead he began to sing, and Marinette soon found herself lost in his voice. If she hadn’t been so preoccupied, she might have stopped to worry about what it was that the Phantom was singing.

“My power over you grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there—inside your mind.”

The Phantom of the Opera _was_ in Marinette’s mind, and she couldn’t deny it. She could vaguely hear warning bells going off in her head telling her to be careful, but it was inconsequential compared to the power of her angel’s voice. Before she had even known it, the Phantom was guiding her into a boat and rowing her across a small lake.

“Sing, my Angel of Music!”

Without even thinking about it, Marinette sang in the same melody that the Phantom had been singing in, “He’s there the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Sing for me!” Marinette complied, and through her vocalizing, she hit notes that she didn’t even know were in her range and she wondered, not for the first time, what exactly her angel was. She wasn’t naïve enough to believe him an actual angel, but surely, he wasn’t a man either. He was too odd, too… otherworldly for it.

“Marinette, I’ve brought you here to share my music with you. Since I first heard you sing, I was enchanted, and I know that you alone can make my music take flight. Turn your face away from the garish light of day and towards music--the music of the night.”

The Phantom had laid his arm across Marinette’s neck, and Marinette laid her head back on the Phantom’s shoulder, as though under a spell. Nothing could compare to the Phantom’s voice. She felt herself being lifted up into someone’s arms, and she didn’t fight it.

\------

It was much later that Marinette awoke to the sound of an organ playing. Getting up from the bed, she walked out of the room she had been placed in and saw her Angel frantically scribbling down notes.

He was so intent on his music that he didn’t notice her as she walked up to him. Marinette wanted to know everything about this strange man who had taught her how to sing—starting with why he wears a mask. As quietly as she could, she stepped up behind him, and pulled the mask off.

The reaction was immediate. The Phantom turned around and Marinette saw that one side of his face was deformed, but it was the other side that terrified her more than anything because she had never before seen anger that strong. His side that never wore a mask was curled into one of viciousness, with his lip curled up in a hateful scowl and his green eye shining with anger. She took a step back, and tripped on the organ’s seat, falling on the ground. This, however, did not distract the Phantom from his anger.

“Curse you! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?” The Phantom asked removing his hand from the deformed half of his face, allowing Marinette to see it as clearly as she could in the dim candlelight. “Now you cannot ever be free!” He yelled grasping Marinette’s arm in a tight grip. A tense moment passed, and the Phantom continued in a softer but no less dangerous voice, “It’s stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell but longs for heaven secretly.” He exhaled and continued in a soft singing voice, “Fear can turn to love—you’ll learn to see. To find the man behind the monster.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered.

Staring at her, the Phantom continued, “I was born like this. My mother was from a family of assassins, and she wanted a son who would be just as vicious and souless as she was. She tricked my father into siring a child with her. She would get the perfect heir to continue her and my grandfather’s legacy. Except I was born deformed. She said I was flawed and that I was no use to her. Ever since I was a child, I had to learn to fend for myself.”

“What of your father?”

“I would never seek my father out, even if I knew who he was. He would turn me away just like my mother. I’m a monster.”

Marinette grabbed his hand and turned him to face her. “You’re not a monster. Your mother sounds like the monster for abandoning you for something as shallow as an appearance. There’s more to you than that.”

Her angel stared at her for a long moment, “You don’t mean that. Without beauty, you cannot get anywhere in a world as cruel as this.”

“Yes, I do. It’s the soul that matters. Everyone who is worth your love knows that.” Marinette needed to show him that she didn’t care about what he looked like. He lived in the catacombs of the Opera house, and as far as she knew he didn’t have many—if any—friends. She was going to fix this. “Do you have a name?”

“My mother never found it fit to give me one, but I have always referred to myself as Damian.”

“It’s nice to meet you Damian,” Marinette said as the Phantom—now called Damian—reached behind her to grab his mask from her hands.

“Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you.”

Once she was returned safely to her dressing room, Marinette had the time to think. She thought about why Damian’s face seemed familiar. It was like she had seen it before but…older.

As she started to drift off to sleep, she remembered who it reminded her of.

Bruce Wayne—the Opera house’s new patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! They motivate me!


	4. Notes/Primadonna/Poor Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really get some deviation from the Phantom of the Opera plot. Once again, I've used some lines from the songs in this chapter. Enjoy!

“This is awful!” Max began throwing a newspaper down on the desk. “Now that Marinette has disappeared, we basically have no cast!”

“Aw,” Kim interrupted, “But we’re still selling seats, and that’s what matters. Don’t you see? Miss Dupain-Cheng’s disappearance is publicity. This is good.” Kim began to sort through the mail on his desk, and he pauses as he sees two letters in black envelopes. He didn't remember seeing those earlier.

“What are those?” Max grabbed the one that was addressed to him. “Dear Max, Marinette was fantastic last night, much better than Lila Rossi. The chorus was entrancing as well, but the dancing must be fixed.”

Kim grabbed the other note and began, “Dear Kim, I’m sending this letter to remind you that my salary has not been paid. No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed.”

“Who would send this? It’s signed O.G., but…” Max trailed off as he realized, “Opera Ghost! Someone is taking this prank too far.”

“It’s not even a convincing prank. What kind of ghost wants money?”

“The type that’s not a ghost at all.” Just as Kim and Max were discussing how to deal with the supposed “prankster,” the three Wayne brothers stormed into the office.

“Where is she?” Jason Todd-Wayne all but yelled.

“Lila?”

“No, Marinette," he slammed his hands on the desk in between the two managers. "I’ll ask again. Where is she?”

The three brothers stood side by side forming an unbreakable line, and Max realized that they all seemed quite scary like that. He hadn’t noticed it before, but they seemed stronger than even Kim. He stuttered a response, saying that they don’t know where Marinette is.

“She disappeared last night,” Kim interrupted, drawing the attention off of Max.

“Did you send us this letter?” The oldest, Dick Grayson-Wayne, asked, stepping forward. The two managers could see that the black envelope was the same as the two that they had received.

“We didn’t send you any letter. What does it say?”

Dick handed the letter off to Max, and Max read it out loud, “Do not fear for Marinette. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.” Suddenly Max could understand the three’s anger. This note was… concerning to say the least.

“This is ridiculous. If you didn’t write it, who did?”

At this moment, Lila rushed in with Adrien hanging by her side. “Where are they?” She turned to face the three brothers and scowled at them.

“What is it now?”

“How dare you send me this letter!” She screeched. The managers side-eyed each other. How many more letters were there?

“We didn’t send you any letter.” Tim began, trying placate the soprano.

“So, you three didn’t send it?” Adrien stepped in.

“Of course not!” Dick said.

“What is it that you think we sent?” Jason asked as he yanked the letter from Lila’s hand. “Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.”

“This is far too many notes for my taste.” Kim whispered to Max.

“And most of them are about Marinette,” Max realized. “All we’ve heard has been Miss Dupain-Cheng’s name.” Just as he was readying himself to place the blame on Marinette for the notes, Madame Tsurugi appeared with her daughter standing by her side.

“Marinette has returned.” At this the three Wayne’s perked up.

“Where is she now?”

Kagami stepped forward, “She’s in her room resting. You shouldn’t interrupt her, she was very tired when she appeared.”

“She will see no one.” Madame Tsurugi reaffirmed. “I have a letter.”

Everyone in the group stepped forward towards Madame Tsurugi. It was Kim who grabbed the note and read, “Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amicable nature, detailing how MY theater is to be run,” at this Kim momentarily stopped to scoff before continuing, “You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance Marinette Dupain-Cheng has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progressin the new production of _Il Muto._ You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Dupain-Cheng in the role of Countess.The role which Marinette plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O. G.”

“This is all a ploy to help Marinette! This was sent by the patrons!” At Lila’s accusations, chaos broke out. The Waynes defended themselves and Marinette, and the managers tried to calm the still screaming Lila down. Adrien, who was still attached to Lila’s side, looked increasingly uncomfortable.

Kim finally caught everyone’s attention when he said, “We do not take orders! Marinette will play the pageboy—the silent role. Lila will play the lead.”

“It’s useless to try to appease me. You would rather have that little brat. No one appreciates me. You’ve replaced me,” Lila cried.

“No, we aren’t. You’re public needs you.” Kim nudged Max in the side.

“We need you, too.” Max said, glaring subtly at Kim. “The world wants you.”

“You’re our Primadonna. You must sing again. Can you bow out when they’re shouting your name? Think of how they all adore you.”

“Enchant us once again! Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing Primadonna, once more!”

“All right,” Lila said grinning, “My song shall live again. I took a snub, but the public needs me.”

Behind the walls of the office, The Phantom of the Opera stood, “So it is war between us! A disaster beyond imagination shall occur,” he whispered, eyes turning to where he knows the chandler hung above in the theater.

\------

Bruce Wayne loved the arts, so when he received a letter from his sons’ friend, Marinette, asking him to come and see the opera she was in tonight, he couldn’t refuse. Before he went to sit down in box five, Marinette caught his arm. “Monsieur Wayne, I need to talk to you.”

“Of course,” Bruce answered, following where Marinette lead him into an empty room. Her eyes flittered around the walls, as if worried someone was watching through them. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“You might have heard the rumors of a ghost living in this opera house.” She fiddled with her hands, “It’s true, except he’s not actually a ghost. He’s a man, and he’s had a hard life.” She looked at Bruce to see his reaction.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because he looks like you. I don’t want you to think that I’m crazy, but is it possible that he’s your son? He told me that his mother never told his father about him.”

Bruce felt his heart stop. If this… ghost was his son, he had abandoned him. “Is there any way I can talk to this phantom?”

“I’ll bring him to you. I worry for him. He needs a parent. Someone to guide him.”

Bruce nodded. He couldn’t leave a child alone, whether he was Bruce’s biological son or not.

\-------

The Wayne family sat in box five watching _Il Muto_ , and the three brothers couldn’t believe that the manager would force Marinette into a silent role just to appease Lila who, as Jason had loudly proclaimed, wasn’t even that good at singing. Bruce also found himself disappointed as he had heard of Marinette’s beautiful singing voice from his sons, and he had hoped to hear it.

“Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband’s absence.” Bruce could feel himself cringe at the scene in front of him. Marinette leaned behind Lila’s fan to fake kissing her. This role seemed determined to embarrass Marinette.

Just as Bruce was about to turn away from the scene to talk with his sons, a loud voice boomed out from seemingly nowhere, “Did I not instruct that box five was to be left empty?”

Everyone on stage stopped the performance and stared at the ceiling, “it’s him,” Marinette whispered.

Lila turned with bright eyes full of hatred, “Your part is silent, little toad.”

“A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad.” The voice loudly interrupted.

As the cast looked backstage, they could see the managers telling them to continue. They began were they had left off, and Lila sang, “Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Hahahahah--” Lila's voice croaked, quite literally in the middle of her solo. The audience laughed, but the Wayne’s sat confused.

The managers ran on stage, “Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry for the interruption. The performance will continue in ten minutes time with Marinette playing the Countess. Thank you. Meanwhile we would like to give you the ballet from act three!”

\------

Marinette wasted no time in running up to box five and telling the Waynes to follow her up to the roof. She knew Damian would follow her, especially if she was with the patrons.

They stood outside in the snow, and Marinette looked around. Finally, Jason spook up, “Marinette, why did you bring us up here?”

Marinette ignored his question, “Damian, I know you’re up here. Come out, please. We need to talk to you.” Bruce could see a dark figure step out from behind a gargoyle.

“Why would you bring them up here, angel?” Bruce felt his heart skip a beat. The man in front of him was wearing a mask, but half of his face was uncovered. As Bruce stared at him, he could see both Talia and him in the man (but he looked to be no older than Marinette. He seemed to be fifteen at most. He was a child, and he had been abandoned.)

Bruce stepped forward, motioning for Marinette to let him talk. “My name is Bruce Wayne. Is your mother by any chance Talia Al Ghul?” The boy stiffened, which Bruce took as answer enough. “I believe that I’m you father.” It was hard to imagine that a person who had lived through what Damian had lived through would ever been scared speechless, but he was. “I want to act like your father, too.”

“No, you don’t. You’ll just be like mother. You’ll abandon me just like she did.” While, Damian shook his head in denial, Marinette motioned to Dick, Jason, and Tim and they made their leave to let Bruce and Damian speak alone.

“I’m not like your mother. I lost my parents when I was young, and I don’t want you to experience life without a guardian any longer. How long have you been hiding out in the opera house?”

“Mother abandoned me to the circus when I was just five. I took me five years and an ally in the circus to build up the courage to escape. This is my safe haven, and I won’t let you take it away.” Bruce stepped forward, with his hand extended toward Damian.

“I don’t want to take anything from you. What’s your name?” Bruce asked.

“Damian,” he whispered, too shocked to step away when Bruce stepped forward and hugged him.

“Damian, I’m so glad that I found you. I know that you’re scared and shocked right now, but give me a chance to be your father.” Damian could feel tears fall down his face, and he inwardly cursed himself for being weak. He hadn’t allowed himself to cry ever since his mother sold him to the circus, but he couldn't control his emotions. He had the chance to live a normal life, with a parent who cares for him. He didn't completely trust this Wayne, his father, but he wanted to.

The chandler didn’t fall that night—not that anyone in the audience knew of Damian’s plan to drop the chandler on the unsuspecting crowd.

The opera went very well, but Dick Grayson-Wayne wasn’t able to focus on it. All that he was able to remember was his time in the circus and the little boy who he helped escape and even named. He never thought that he would see Damian again, but here he was. Haunting an opera house.

Dick didn’t know what was happening between Bruce and Damian, but he hoped that Bruce would be able to convince Damian to join the family. He had a hard life, and he deserved some love. As Dick watched Marinette’s performance, he thought that maybe Damian had already found someone who cared about him, and he had a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case any of you haven't seen the musical or have only watched the movie, right before intermission, the Phantom drops the chandler, ruining the Opera. Since that didn't happen (and Damian also didn't kill the stagehand like the Phantom did in the musical), the Opera continued with minimal problems.
> 
> There's probably going to be one more chapter to this that won't follow the plot of Phantom of the Opera at all. It'll be mostly fluff and romance, so watch out for that! Please leave comments to let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! They motivate me to write!


End file.
